


Extra Credit

by girlofgold



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Double Drabble, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlofgold/pseuds/girlofgold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a question is not asked, a denial is the response, and a retraction is the end result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra Credit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HPFangirl71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/gifts).



When Severus notices Potter and Weasley leave the classroom without Miss Granger, he takes a deep breath before exhaling slowly in order to avoid sighing audibly. She never quits, really; even when, perhaps, circumstances should cause her to question her tenacity.

She reaches his desk a little too quickly by his measure. At her draw of breath, he cuts her off, “You are doing acceptably in this class, Miss Granger. There is no need for further work, and I would appreciate the courtesy of not being questioned on this matter.”

“But, Sir, I—” she protests determinedly. He holds up a hand to stop any further insolence.

If he had an objective view of the situation and were the conditions of their continued existence not weighing more heavily on his mind, he may have recognized the insecurities that drive her academic perfection earlier. Circumstances being what they are, however, he’s had no time to dwell on her life or even his own.

He opens a drawer and pulls out a book on defensive magic. “Summarize in your own words. Quoting the text will result in no credit.”

A short while later she leaves and Severus sighs. It won’t end here.


End file.
